Forever and Always
by Miss Suave
Summary: A Valentine's Day Ziva would never forget. Warning: Major character death. One-shot. TIVA! For Tiva all the way baby. I OWN NOTHING!


**A/N: Wow, a new chapter and a new story in the same day! You guys are spoiled :) But it's ok because I like to spoil you guys :) Alright, so I had a special request last night from Tiva all the way baby and she asked me to do a one shot for a song called 'Forever and Always' by Parachute. I actually never heard of the song until this morning and the story to go with this song just came to mind :) So I hope not to disappoint. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Sadly…**

_She's sitting at the table, the hours get later_

_He was supposed to be here_

_She's sure he would have called_

_She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway_

_No one's said they've seen him_

_Why, is something wrong?_

They have planned this beautiful dinner together for Valentine's Day. Ziva was so disappointed that he wasn't there yet. She was sure that he stood her up. But, being the good fiancé that she is, she was going to wait. She tried calling Abby and Gibbs but they said that they haven't seen or heard from him. She was having a very bad feeling that something had happened but she wasn't quite sure what.

_She looks back to the window_

_Suddenly the phone rings_

_A voice says something's happened_

_That she should come right now_

_Her mind goes to December_

_She thinks of when he asked her_

_He bent down on his knees first_

_And he said_

_I want you forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together_

_Forever and always_

In the back of Ziva's mind, she knew that he hadn't stood her up. Something must have happened. She then got a phone call, confirming her prediction that he was in the hospital. She told the person that she will meet them at Bethesda. She blew the candles out and put the food in the fridge and rushed out of the house with her phone and keys in hand. When she opened the car door, she thought of New Year's Eve when he proposed. It was 10 seconds before midnight and she of course said yes. He told her that he wanted to grow old together in their rocking chairs watching the grandchildren run around. They have been through practically everything together. They wanted to grow as friends, as partners, as family.

_She pulls up to the entrance_

_She walks right to the front desk_

_They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending_

_They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them_

_She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room_

_She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight_

Ziva rushes into the hospital and walks calmly up to the front desk. The woman behind the desk could say that she was one of the calmest people she has seen in a while. Another nurse takes her down the hall to where Tony's room is explaining that Tony was in a bad car accident and he may not make it. Ziva tried her best not to cry when she walks into the room. He was awake, barely and she walks to his bedside and kisses his forehead. She held his hand like it was her lifeline. She didn't want to let him go.

_They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life_

_The house on the hillside, where they would stay_

_Stay there forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together, and always remember_

_Whether rich or for poor or for better_

_We'll still love each other, forever and always_

They wanted to have 2 kids and a huge house on a hill. They were going to have the domestic, typical American life and they were perfectly fine with it.

_Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses_

_Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses_

_She borrows some rings from the couple next door_

_Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor_

_She looks into his eyes, and she says_

_I want you forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together, and always remember_

_Whether happy or sad or whatever_

_We'll still love each other, forever and always_

_Forever and always, forever and always_

Ziva gets this funny idea to get married in this hospital so goes next door and borrows the couple's wedding rings, and they even came to watch. They had a preacher in the room while the team was laughing through-out the whole thing. But it was very sweet. Ziva told him what he had said to her just two months before and he grinned. He knew that she would be there when the worse comes to the worse. And that's one of the many things he loves about her, her loyalty.

_She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow_

_His voice is almost too low_

_As he says, I love you forever, forever and always_

_Please just remember even if I'm not there_

_I'll always love you, forever and always _

When she finishes, the whole room had tears in their eyes. Including Team Gibbs. Tony's heartbeat started getting slower and Tony turned to Ziva with tears rolling down his cheeks. "I love you Ziva David. I will always love you, forever and always." He said to her. Ziva kissed him for the last time. He smiled at her and he closed his eyes. The last time anybody would see those gorgeous green eyes. He took one last breath and he was gone.

"Forever and always, Tony. Forever and always." Ziva whispered and started sobbing.

**A/N: I know somebody was BAWLING while reading this. I had some tears come out of my eyes. I will admit that. How was it? Read and review! Thanks Tiva all the way baby for the request :D I enjoyed writing this! **


End file.
